


Bang, Bang, You're in Bed

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Kept Boy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie could weave any script into Hollywood gold and with that kind of fame he was able to find himself a young man to take home and be his "Kept Boy" through that he met Gavin Free, a young Brit who has an interest in filming things in Slow Motion. Burnie doesn't mind but, when he comes home to find Gavin setting off fireworks in the backyard and filming it for fun, that's when the line is crossed and Burnie has to re-teach everything he taught Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang, You're in Bed

If Burnie was honest with himself, he made different movies than he used to, he directed movies he knew people would eat up, even if they were a piece of shit. Sometimes he felts as bad as his two friends, one of which scams people for a living and the other shoots up people who try to scam him. These so called “Scam Movies” give him a good amount of income so that’s the only reason that he’s able to sleep at night, that and having Gavin by his side.  
The story of getting Gavin was longer than his story of how he became the director he is today. They met by chance, he was a scrawny little thing with long hair and a big nose. This was the second movie that Burnie did, the first one being the movie that put him on the map. Gavin waited for his autograph for hours and when Burnie saw Gavin, he saw something in the kid that made him ask the security guards of he could speak to Gavin in private.  
When he saw Gavin up close, the halo of blonde hair around him. Burnie felt something that he never felt with the strippers and hookers he’s hired, he had a need for the younger male, not just a need for sex. The Brit was small and skinny, if Burnie were to fuck him and not get arrested he would probably snap the kid in half but, it wasn’t just about the sex for him, with Gavin he wanted something more, something more than skin touching skin. He wanted to call Gavin his, feel a connection between him and the Brit, he wanted all the other emotion not just lust. He wanted to hold the younger male, feel his lanky body against his.  
Burnie remembers the look on Gavin’s face when he first met him, wide eyed and in awe. He was too much in awe to ask Burnie for his autograph even though he got it afterwards with a phone number, a number that Gavin would always call when he got lonely. Burnie always kept close contact with Gavin, making sure that the Brit was keeping up with his studies and even giving him advice when it came to projects for video class, then joking about how he should take the credit for the high nineties mark that Gavin got for that class. Gavin makes him laugh and Burnie can practically hear the smile in Gavin’s voice when they talk. Burnie started to set his movies in London so he could have a few weeks with Gavin to make up for the months of miles that separated them. Gavin hated being away from Burnie for so long but those weeks almost made up for them, and as he got older the stares became less and less, that or Gavin just stopped caring. When Burnie would visit, he would take Gavin out, Gavin telling his parents that he’s seeing his friends.  
When they went out for Gavin’s sixteenth birthday Burnie got him something. It was a bracelet, nothing too fancy because Gavin always talked about being afraid of being mugged. It had B on one of the black beads. When gavin asked what is was Burnie replied “It’s a promise. A promise that even though I’ll be away, you’ll always be my boy.” and Burnie never broke that promise, he was no longer seen with hot super models on the red carpet or on trips to the caribbean, if he went somewhere that he couldn’t take Gavin, he went alone.   
A few years passed since that day and Gavin who was still skinny filled out a bit, showing Burnie over Skype. Showing the happy trail from Gavin’s belly button to the start of his boxers where it dips to his dick. Burnie compliments on how his boy is growing up, and soon enough they will be able to go out in the public eye and not have Burnie get arrested.   
Of course some of the paparazzi took pictures, but Burnie’s close friend, Geoff always had that covered. Having a death threat left on your doorstep makes pressing the delete button a lot more easier, thankfully though it rarely came to that.  
Six months ago, the distance was starting to kill Burnie, no new films to give him so time to see his Brit, so he asked if Gavin would want to live with him in America, the Brit happily complied. He starts to go on about how he wanted to live in America, and seeing Gavin get all excited makes Burnie smile as he lies alone in his bed, in his big house in Texas where he always found himself after a long time away from home.  
Burnie soon became Gavin’s sponsor and not soon after, a day after Gavin’s eighteenth birthday to specific, Burnie found himself at the airport to pick up his Brit.  
With Burnie waiting at the entrance of the airport, resting against his sleek car, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses to cover his identity as he waits.  
Couples meeting up and sharing a chaste kiss makes Burnie more anxious to see Gavin, seeing his jet lagged face but, still have that twinkle in his eye that he sees every time they see each other.  
Soon enough Gavin comes through the doors to find Burnie waiting for him. He instantly perks up and goes running to Burnie with his luggage in hand and almost knocks Burnie over by the force at which Gavin throws himself at Burnie.  
They share their first kiss in public, Burnie holding the Brit close so the wind doesn’t blow him away. Having the Brit close to him made Burnie feel warm and happy.  
The day after Gavin’s arrival, when he recovered from jet lag and was a bouncing ball of energy, they had sex for the first time. It was slow even though Gavin whined about Burnie wanting to go faster but, he enjoyed it.  
Now six months later, Burnie coming home from a long day of filming, his new film is set in Austin so at the end of the day he can drive home to the outskirts of the city and be with Gavin.  
Gavin isn’t allowed to work for the next little while so he’s been spending most of his time playing video games or seeing the city, when he comes in on the train. He also visit Burnie on set, waiting in his trailer like a good boy and not causing that much trouble, Burnie soon learned that Gavin is a huge klutz and never lets him carry the eggs into the house after he broke the whole carton.   
It’s been a long day for the director, things aren’t going so well and one of the actors is being what Gavin would call a “piss baby”.   
The words Gavin use make Burnie laugh, they make no sense and are obviously made up, Gavin tries to make it seem like they’re real words and Burnie is “just not from the area” so he wouldn’t know.  
Burnie argues that he’s met other people from England and none of them use the words that Gavin uses. Burnie has to give his boy credit though, he is really smart. He knows a lot about camera and filming things, he may be the klutz but, the absolute one thing that Gavin will make sure that he never drops is film equipment. Burnie’s watched him set up the Phantom Flex that he owns and Gavin has taken possession of in recent weeks, Burnie watches how Gavin easily put everything together from the equipment and the things he wishes to film in slow motion. Burnie finds it amusing how Gavin will film things like a bumble bee flying away from a flower or popping giant bubbles in the backyard.  
Today Burnie opens the front door with good news on his tongue and calls out as soon as he gets through the door “Gavin!”  
There’s no response so he tries again “Gavvy!”  
No response, so Burnie takes off his shoes and puts his messenger bag down to look for the Brit. He checks the bedroom, finds no one, he checks the bathroom to not find gavin and finally check the basement where the game systems are usually held but, there is no Gavin.  
Burnie stands in the basement with his arm crossed, deep in thought. He lived in a big house but, Gavin wouldn’t be hiding from Burnie.  
As he stands there he hears “Bloody fuck!” from upstairs.  
Burnie bolts up the stairs of the basement to hear more swearing from the backyard. The older male dashes outside to find the Phantom Flex set up and Gavin trying to set up some kind of explosives to film.  
Burnie has caught Gavin doing this before but, this time there was more than what Burnie usually sees. Gavin is away from it, his left hand close to his lips.  
Burnie goes over to him and hugs him tightly and asks “Gavin, what did you do?” His voice a bit more harsh than he would’ve liked for it to be.  
“I was trying to film something, it would've looked really cool if I didn’t burn my bloody hand.” Gavin explains then looks up to Burnie and apologizes “I’m sorry, Burnie. I thought it would’ve been easy to do.”  
“What did I say, baby bird. Don’t play with explosives while I’m not home. What if something really bad happened? Who would’ve helped? all of our neighbours are pretty far away and I know you’re loud but, I’m pretty sure your voice wouldn’t carry that far.” Burnie explains.  
Burnie isn’t angry at Gavin, he’s more irritated and worried. Gavin doesn’t follow rules unless they’re heavily enforced. When Gavin first came to America, he was curious and wouldn’t sit down, kept falling all over the place and would flail his bony limbs around, almost hitting Burnie. Burnie had to quickly find ways to keep the younger male calm, he tried everything, meditation, making Gavin sleep through the day, it almost go to to the point of him taking medication till a better idea came to him, sex.   
gavin loved when Burnie makes love to him, if he used that in exchange for Gavin’s good behaviour maybe, just maybe it would tone him down. It worked for the most part until gavin suggested that Burnie start to use toys on him, which Burnie reluctantly did, now for the most part Gavin is calmer because he knows if he behaves he’ll get sex.  
“I’m sorry, Burnie.” Gavin apologizes, playing with the neck of Burnie’s t-shirt.  
“I know you are, baby bird but, I thought we discussed this.”  
“I said it wasn’t going to be bad.” Gavin says, pouting at Burnie.  
Burnie leads gavin to the bathroom inside and bandages him up, putting a cold pack around the bandage hand, hoping that it helps the Brit.   
He looks down at his sneaker covered feet as Burnie works on his, Burnie can see the red of shame on his face as he applies the medical tape to hold it together and place a small kiss on it.  
“Leave this on, baby bird.” Burnie instructs as he puts the first aid kit away “I can’t believe you did this. We went through this over and over again. Is it because you’re getting lonely when I’m not here so you’re trying to kill time?”  
“Maybe if you weren’t so wrapped up in your movies.” Gavin mumbles.  
Burnie turns to face Gavin and asks “What?” Then puts his hand on Gavin’s face.  
“You’re so wrapped up in your movies, I’m trying to kill fucking time. You don’t even fuck me anymore, it’s as soon as your bloody home, you’re fucking asleep. Maybe I’m trying to do this so you fucking notice me.” Gavin snaps, tightening his good hand into a fist.  
“Well maybe if you weren’t a ball of goddamn energy.”  
“I thought you liked that, am I boring you now?” Gavin says.  
Burnie can see the anger and sadness in Gavin’s green eyes, he’s changed since they first met and it’s in a good way. Gavin’s built his character and got a haircut so it’s nice a short, perfect for Burnie to run his fingers through.  
Burnie presses Gavin against the sink and presses his lips against Gavin’s his kiss rough and hard on gavin’s lips as Gavin holds onto the sink without putting too much pressure on his hand. The bracelet hits the sink with a small ‘dink’.  
The older man breaks the kiss for a moment to growl “Don’t you dare ever say that again, I love you more than life itself. If you were some throw away whore, I wouldn't have put so much time and effort into bringing you here and having you close to me every single day.” and before Gavin could reply his lips are being crushed by Burnie’s lips.  
Burnie’s hands keep Gavin pinned to the porcelain sink, keeping the Brit in the same place as they kiss even though Burnie knows if he let go Gavin wouldn’t move.  
Burnie finally breaks the kiss and Gavin’s head is swimming.  
“I’m sorry, Burnie. I just get lonely without you and I’m just.. So far away from home.” Gavin says, his voice quiet and little.  
Burnie presses a kiss to the Brit’s tanned forehead and replies “I know, now what does my baby bird want?”  
Gavin looks to Burnie with a look of innocence and replies “I want to get fucked, and punished.”  
“How come?” Burnie asks, rubbing Gavin’s hip.  
“Because I’ve been bloody bad.” Gavin replies.  
Burnie kisses in Gavin’s hair and agrees “Yeah, baby bird. You have to be punished so you know not to act up.”  
Gavin nods and starts to kiss Burnie’s skin, smelling the faint smell of sweat and the stronger smell of cologne.  
Burnie steps back, giving Gavin some room before he places a hand on Gavin’s perky ass and squeezes it tightly which makes the Brit jump and let out a loud squeak.  
Burnie whispers in Gavin’s ear “Go upstairs and pick out your favorite toy.”  
Gavin nods obediently and scurries up stairs, the older man watching him go up the stairs as quickly as possible and hoping that he doesn't trip on them and get even more hurt.  
Burnie leaves the washroom and flicks off the lights before going back outside. He cleans up everything, putting the camera inside to put away later because it looks like it’s going to rain, from the looks of heavy and dark clouds, also the sudden spike in temperature that usually happens when it’s about to rain and cool off the earth.  
He dumps the explosives that he finds out are just fireworks and was going to film a giant fireworks explosion, either way the Brit burnt the side of his hand.  
He goes upstairs to their shared bedroom, shredding his shirt and pants on the way up. When he gets into the room, he sees Gavin’s fucking himself with a dildo, moaning with his face buried in the sheets, one hand clutching the fabric while the other is ramming the toy in and out of him.  
“I said pick one, not fuck yourself with one.” Burnie says, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms across his bare chest.  
“You took too bloody long.” Gavin groans in response, stilling his hand that’s holding the toy.  
Burnie moves away from the door frame and gets on to the bed, Gavin feeling weight being pressed onto him by Burnie’s body.  
Burnie unwraps Gavin’s hand from the toy before putting his hand on it and continuing what Gavin was doing.   
Gavin places his now free hand onto the sheets, gripping them as hard as his other hand, little moans now escaping his lips.  
“This is better, Baby Bird, be as loud as you want. No one can hear you other than me.” Burnie purrs, licking the shell of Gavin’s ear.  
Gavin lifts his head lightly to try to catch his breath as he moans out throaty moans that only rile up Burnie even more.  
“Look at you, guess you don’t feel so lonely anymore. Soon this toy will be replaced with my cock.” Burnie growls.  
Gavin asks with a cracking voice “How soon?”  
“Soon enough.” Burnie replies in a low voice, his nails of his free hand digging into the Brit’s tanned hips, making him with crescent sharp nail marks.  
Burnie continues to thrust the toy in and out of the Brit, making him moan and wiggle his hips to get more of the toy inside of him.  
“You’ve always been impatient. I remember the first night you got here and you wanted to suck my dick so badly, even with your bad gag reflex. You woke up early in the morning to only get under the covers and try to suck my cock. I guess that’s the only time that you’ll shut up, is when you have my cock in your mouth.”   
Burnie loves talking dirty to Gavin, watching his reactions as he spouts dirty ideas into the Brit’s ear.  
Gavin moans at the thought, the thought of that he’s so loud and rowdy that the only thing that will calm him down is Burnie’s dick.  
“I can just imagine you by my chair, naked except for a flimsy pair of boxers that leave little to the imagination. You kneeling by my chair, everyone’s eyes on you as you suck me off in front of them but, what the fuck are they going to say? Technically I am their boss, maybe I could make them all watch. Watch as I fuck you with my dick or maybe with anything in your collection of toys. You’d get off on that, wouldn’t you?” Burnie chuckles darkly as he moves the toy slower and slower, knowing that Gavin is going to come soon.  
“Burnie!” Gavin whines, moving his hips to get more of the toy inside of him at a faster pace. His mind flooding with images of being fucked in front of people, Gavin has admiteed to being a bit of exobistinist, wanting to be fucked in front of people.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re always so impatient.” Burnie scolds, slapping Gavin on the ass.  
Gavin whines and Burnie rakes his teeth slowly across the shell of the Brit’s ear, making him squirm and moan loudly.  
“You’re so cute when you moan.” Burnie lowly chuckles in his lover’s ear.  
Gavin feels another smack on his ass followed by nails scratching down his tanned thighs.  
“Oh, Burnie! Fuck!” Gavin groans.  
Burnie moves to Gavin’s neck, kissing and biting at his lover’s neck, marking it with small red bruises on the tanned skin.  
“Please, fuck me.” Gavin whines “Bloody fuck me.”  
Burnie places a soft kiss on Gavin’s neck before asking “Is that what you want?”  
“Y..Y..Yes! I can’t take it anymore!”  
“Well, maybe I should just leave this in you, tie you up and leave you there for the night.” Burnie purrs.  
“Please, Burnie! Please, please, please!” Gavin pleas, feeling himself grow closer to coming.  
Gavin squeaks at the sudden loss of the toy inside of him, Burnie putting it off to the side by the bottle of lube that Gavin used to get it in, before getting off of the bed and leaving the room.  
“Burnie, where are you going?” Gavin asks, his voice needy.  
Burnie chuckles and replies “I’ll be right back, Gavvy. Don’t worry.”  
Gavin whines as Burnie leaves the room with a ‘click’ of the door. Gavin rolls onto his back, watching the dimming sunlight carry through the large windows of the room.   
His cock is hard and his hand starts to brush it, making him tighten up.  
“Burnie!” Gavin whines loudly.  
There’s no response and continues to touch his dick, wrapping his hand around it and start to pump it, his grip tight around his shaft.  
Gavin continues to jerk himself off, loudly moaning in hopes of getting Burnie’s attention.  
Burnie can’t hear Gavin because he’s in the basement grabbing a tripod and a video camera. He makes sure that there’s storage in the camera before going up stairs and once he gets to the main floor, he can hear Gavin’s moan echo through the house.  
The director smirks before jogging up the next set of stairs to the top floor. When he gets in the room, he sees gavin jerking himself off, with his head off to the side, his mouth wide open and his eyes shut.  
“Look at you, Gavvy. Anytime I see you like this, I know why I brought you here.” Burnie chuckles.  
“Why didn’t you bring me hear earlier?” Gavin groans, continuing to pump his cock with his hand, his other hand wrapped around the thin sheets.  
Burnie chuckles “I may be a scammer but, I’m not a child molester.”  
He puts the camera and tripod down before going over to the box that has all of Gavin’s “toys” in them and pulls out a pair of standard handcuffs that Burnie stole from a film set of a cop movie he was directing, that movie was one of the few that Burnie thinks wasn’t a scam. He brings them to the bed, dropping them onto the mattress.  
“I see what you’re doing.” Burnie says, his tone low.  
He prys the Brit’s hand from his cock before flipping the Brit onto his back.  
“Stay still, baby bird.” Burnie hushes, ready to cuff Gavin’s hands together.  
Gavin continues to squirm, ignoring Burnie and Burnie’s tone grows hard when he says “Look at me you imported slut, keep still so I can fill your ass up. You would love that wouldn’t you? If so, keep still.”  
The words that flow through Burnie’s mouth are harsh and demanding which makes Gavin feel dirty in a good way, Burnie is the only person that can say such demeaning things to the Brit and make him feel good about it.  
Gavin stays still and Burnie puts The Brit’s thin wrists together and cuffs them together, his fingers traveling down the bracelet that’s still on his lanky wrists.  
“Perfect, now stay still, baby bird. I have to finish some stuff before we get started.”   
Gavin let’s out a noise of displeasement as he feels Burnie’s weight get lifted from the bed. The brit looks to the headboard, waiting for Burnie to come back. He cranes his neck to see Burnie setting up a camera by his side of the bed.  
“Burnie, what are you doing?” gavin asks.  
“Since you like to film stuff so much, why not I film us having sex?” Burnie replies.  
“Are you going to show everyone?” gavin asks in a meek voice.  
Burnie replies “Of course not, you’d get off too much if I did that.”  
Gavin let’s out a groan as Burnie sets to the camera and tripod, giving the Brit a look before turning it on.  
He goes over to the bed, picking up the bottom of lube that’s on Burnie’s pillow, it’s uncapped and some of the lube has leaked out and onto the pillow. He grabs it and puts it on his cock, rubbing himself as he spreads the lube all over his cock.  
“Ready, baby bird.” Burnie says softly.  
Gavin lifts his hips before before nodding, his hole still feeling wet and sticky from the lube.  
Burnie puts a hand on Gavin’s ass as he guides his cock into the younger male’s hole.  
The Brit moans at being filled up by Burnie’s cock.  
“You like that, baby bird?” Burnie asks, before slowly thrusting inside of his lover.  
Gavin moans and raises his head, his eyes shut and expression of need crossing his face.  
“You like having your little hole filled with my cock, stretching out your hole as I pound you. You expensive British twink.” Burnie growls, gripping Gavin’s ass cheek.  
Gavin whines at how hard Burnie is holding him.  
“Remember when I first brought you to my hotel room, you wanted to get fucked so badly. I don’t think you have any self control when it comes to the opportunity of having cock in your ass or in your mouth. Geoff would love to have you suck off some of his clients, you can’t say no can you?” Burnie continues, his words making Gavin shiver and cause pre come to start beading at his tip then it smears across his abdomen.  
Gavin can only whine as Burnie starts to move faster.  
“Answer me, you imported slut.” Burnie   
“I..I..I can’t!” Gavin whines.  
Burnie smirks as he gives Gavin a swat on the ass before firmly placing both hands on both of his cheeks.  
“You expensive British twink, you know how hard it was to get you here, in my bed, living in my home country?” Burnie asks, knowing that Gavin knows the answer.  
Gavin felt guilty that Burnie was doing so much work to get him here in such a short time but, Burnie said it was all okay.  
The Brit nods before letting out a string of words that Burnie is for certain are not real words.  
“You look so hot, with your wrists cuffed and a dick in your ass. I bet your face is red as anything.” Burnie adds.  
“I..I..It is!” gavin yelps when Burnie brushes against his prostate.  
Burnie chuckles and continues to pound Gavin, he starting to feel close.  
“Do you like this, Gavvy?” Burnie asks, moving one hand away from Gavin’s ass and moving it to the Brit’s messy hair, curling his fingers in them.  
“Yes!” The brit whines as Burnie moves his head back.  
“Look at you, you love my dick, don’t you? I could have any guy in America but, instead I went through the trouble of getting a little slut like you from Britain. You know why I did that, Gavvy?” Burnie asks.  
“W..W..Why?” Gavin asks, his voice breaking because his mind is swimming with lust.  
“Because you, you import slut, you are so fuckable. I’m surprised I didn’t find you jerking off other guys.”  
“They can’t be older than me or have a bigger cock than you. You have to be the biggest cock in me.” Gavin whimpers.  
“Yes, you’re right, Gavvy.” Burnie replies.  
Burnie reluctantly gave that agreement to Gavin incase Burnie went away and couldn’t take his boy with him, Burie knows that he’s possessive and if gavin ever did that, he knows that Gavin would find ways to prove his “loyalty” to the film director. Burnie knows that gavin isn’t going to just go out and fuck some random guy, his best bet is sucking off Ray when they see Joel again but, even that has yet to happen and they’ve seen each other twice since Gavin came over.  
“You imported slut, maybe I should just leave you at Geoff’s for the weekend, or even Joel’s, I bet they would find some meth heads or horny stock brokers that will make sure you’re filled to the brim with cock.” Burnie warns.  
“No, no, Burnie, I only want you cock.” Gavin whimpers.  
“You’re such a liar.” Burnie growls, before pounding into Gavin harder “You expensive British twink.”  
Anytime Burnie calls Gavin that, gavin gets more horny because it’s true, he’s imported and expensive. He looked up to Burnie for so long now he’s on all fours getting fucked by him with his hands cuffed together.  
‘I’m going to come, Gavvy.” Burnie groans, scratching lines along Gavin’s ass, marking the tanned skin with red streaks.  
Gavin nods and with a few more deep thrusts Burnie comes inside of his boy. He slides out of the Brit and the younger male drops his hips onto to bed with a light ‘thud’.  
Burnie lies down beside Gavin, noticing his erection that’s aching for release.  
“Is someone still horny.” Burnie chuckles, using the bed sheet to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.  
Gavin nods and Burnie leans over to place a soft kiss on the tip, making Gavin buck him up.  
Burnie licks his clean hand before wrapping it around his lover’s cock then starting to rub is up and down, making Gavin moan and arch his back to get more friction on his cock.  
Burnie keeps in pace, leaning up to kiss Gavin on the lips as his hand jerks his lover off.  
Gavin moans against Burnie’s lips, feeling the older male’s warm against wrapped around his cock and giving it most needed attention.  
Gavin jerks his hips in tune with Burnie’s hand, his moans becoming louder which makes Burnie go faster.  
Burnie pulls away from a moment to get a good look at Gavin’s flustered face and now open mouth that’s spilling out moans and those made up words.  
The film director can feel Gavin’s hard cock twitch beneath his hand from over simulation. he can hear the puffs of breath between the moans before Burnie covers the Brit’s lips with his own, making the sounds muffled as he continues his movements on Gavin’s cock.  
The Brit moans loudly against Burnie’s lips, his lips barely muffling the moan spilling from his lovers lips as he comes all over his cock and Burnie’s hand. The come dribbles down from where it landed on his cock to the base of his cock.  
Burnie breaks the kiss and wipes his come covered hand on Gavin’s thigh, making the Brit give a look to Burnie, he's too tired to say anything.  
Burnie holds Gavin close to his chest, feeling the Brit’s racing heart rate, kissing the top of Gavin’s head, his nose nestling in the Brit’s wild hair.  
Gavin snuggles close to Burnie, finding comfort in the older male’s arms as they snuggle closely.  
“I love you, Burnie.” Gavin says, looking up to the other male.  
Burnie pecks Gavin’s temple before replying “I love you too, baby bird. You know that I do love it that you’re here.”  
Gavin smiles and nods “I know, Burnie.”  
“Remember how you said that you feel lonely?” Burnie starts.  
Gavin’s smile fades and he nods.  
“Well, I was thinking that maybe I could take you on set, you know how to do slow motion, maybe you could help with my other slow motion guy. You know how to set the camera up and everything, just don’t get hurt.” Burnie continues before carefully taking Gavin’s injured hand and placing a small kiss on it.  
Gavin’s eyes go wide as he looks at Burnie before asking “You really mean it? You bloody mean it? I can go on an actual movie set?”  
Burnie breaks into a smile and nods his head.  
Gavin holds onto to Burnie as tight as his lanky limbs will allow before repeating over and over again “Thank you!”  
Burnie pets Gavin’s back before commenting “If it keep you from shooting off fireworks in the back yard when I’m not home, I’ll do it. It’ll keep you busy and it’ll be something you love.”  
Seeing Gavin this happy can’t help but make Burnie’s chest flutter the way it’s always have. Gavin makes him happy and in love, when he first met Gavin he saw something different in him and he got to see that boy grow up into a man, who is still lanky and hyper but, Burnie doesn’t mind it.  
“I promise I won’t knock anything over.” Gavin promises.  
“I know you won’t, baby bird.” Burnie assures, kissing Gavin’s head again.  
Even though sometimes Gavin can be a hand full, Burnie doesn’t mind, it keeps him on his feet and in a way more alive. He’s no longer coming home to an empty home and drink the night away by himself, he has someone to call his and to love and care for. Now hopefully with them working together that’ll keep Gavin from missing Burnie too much.   
As the Brit curls up closer to him, as close as he can get, Burnie can’t help but smile. Even with all the names he calls the younger male in bed, he’s still his baby bird no matter what.


End file.
